In the Garden
by whiteroses12
Summary: Josef Charles has a surprise for Sarah, but she has a surprise for him too. Set before Josef tried to turn Sarah.


**I may have gotten some of the details off, but I tried to make it as accurate as possible. I'm kind of nervous about posting this story so please be nice. AND CHARLES IS JOSEF. **

**I do not own any of the characters. They belong to CBS and the amazing show Moonlight. Enjoy! Oh and this is just a oneshot. **

**In the Garden**

Sarah had a wide and joyful grin on her face as she took Charles's strong hand. Before they had left her home he had placed a red, silk blindfold over her eyes and told her not to peak. He was leading her somewhere, and she could feel it was somewhere special. "Just a little further," he assured her in that gentle voice of his. She felt his strong hands grasp her tiny waist, and she could feel his cool breath on her neck. Around her she could smell the loveliness of nature and hear the sound of running water. Everything felt so fresh, so beautiful, and there was Charles, the love of her life. She trusted him with every ounce of her soul and every bit of her heart. There was nothing she wouldn't have done for this man. Anything he commanded her to do, she would have done. When he was around, she missed him and desperately wanted him. The world just didn't seem right when he wasn't in her arms and she wasn't in his. She was in love with him, and there was simply no denying that.

"Where are you taking me?" she inquired playfully. Gently, he turned her around. He tenderly grasped her flawless hand and brought it to his mouth and placed a kiss upon it.

"Do you love me?" he asked in a loving whisper. Softly he entwined his hands in hers and brought her closer. The smell of her perfume filled his nostrils, and sent his heart rate out of control. The soft skin of her hands felt so marvelous in his, and the sound of her sweet voice calmed him like nothing else could. He loved the thought that she trusted him. No one else had ever trusted him or cared about him like she did. When she was around everything felt right; he felt like he wasn't some terrible monster, but the love of a beautiful girl. She brought out everything that was good in him, and he loved her more than anything in this world. Nothing was more special and priceless then she was, and nothing else ever would be. If only he had the courage to tell her what he was. Only then would everything be perfect. As for now, he could only hope she would love him after she knew, after she knew everything.

Sarah was silent for a moment. Never before had he asked her that question. Their love had been felt, not spoken. "With all my heart," she replied. She could not see his face, but she could feel his discomfort.

"Would you love me no matter what?" he continued, his voice quiet and almost sad.

"Charles...," Sarah murmured. She did not answer him, but instead she placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Does that answer your question?" Although she did not mention it, she knew what he was talking about. He was worried she would not love him after she knew what he was. Already though she knew, and she did not care one bit. He would always be the same Charles, the same sweet Charles.

This time he did not answer. He slid the blindfold off of her face and the brightness of the sunlight hit her eyes. Around her were trees and flowers of all sorts and colors. He had brought her to the most amazing garden she had ever seen. Everywhere there were gorgeous flowers in vivid and amazing colors. Lilies, roses, and many more lovely flowers lined every inch of the garden. They stood on an old, although still incredible, stone pathway that led to a fabulous fountain. The water shined like diamonds in the bright sun. It rolled swiftly and gracefully over the old stone, and at the top of the fountain, above the water, there was a statue of a man and a woman. They were in each others arms caught in a passionate kiss.

Sarah had no control over her body as she walked to the fountain, astounded. "I've never seen such a beautiful place," she remarked in amazement.

Charles, Josef, walked closely behind her. She was so happy, but every bit of him was filled with dread. Sooner or later he would have to tell her what he was. He would have to tell her about his other side, the monster. He loved her too much to keep it from her any longer.

When Sarah reached the fountain she placed her hands on the edge, and let the soft rhythm of the water take her away. Soon she felt Charles's arms wrap around her waist which filled her body with the most comforting warmth. "This is amazing," she said in a content voice.

"I'm glad you like it," he replied. Then he turned her around to look her in the eye; she had such beautiful eyes. His heart ached as he pulled what could be his last gift to her out of his pocket. "I've got one more gift." He held up a golden necklace with a diamond heart on it.

She gasped as she examined the perfect diamonds. Quickly, she spun around and lifted her hair to allow him to put the necklace on. "I want you to have this forever… like you'll always have my heart." He barely managed to say the words as he thought about how he might not ever see her again. If that happened, he would surely die.

A sly smile came upon her lips before she wrapped her arms and around his neck. She knew why he was so worried, and she wanted him to never worry again. If he knew that she knew what he was he wouldn't worry, and they could be together forever. "Turn me," she murmured in his ear.

Charles furrowed his brow. "What?" He pulled out of her embrace and stared at her, confused.

She had a warm smile upon her face. "I want you to turn me," she said again.

"What are you talking about?" Of course he knew what she was talking about, but it frightened him. There was no way she could know that he was.

Lovingly, she took his hands in hers. "I know what you are Charles, and I don't care. I love you just as much, and I want us to be together…forever."

Charles felt a tear role down his cheek as she spoke. With a smile on her face, Sarah gently wiped the tear away. "You know?" he asked.

"That's what I just said silly. I know you're a vampire. It doesn't matter," she told him.

More tears emerged in Charles's eyes as he took her in his arms and buried his tear stained face in her sweet smelling hair. "I love you so much," he whispered in her ear.

This time she pulled out of his embrace. A serious look was on her face, a determined look. "Then make me what you are," she pleaded. "I'm ready."

Charles's joy turned into pure fear. "I don't know if I can do that Sarah." He was scared to turn her. Eternity with Sarah sounded wonderful, but having to hurt her did not.

She frowned. "Why not?"

He remained silent for a moment. "It's not right. Being a vampire is not right." Angry at himself, he turned away and leaned over the fountain to gaze into the water. In the water he saw his reflection staring back at him.

"But it means that we could be together forever. How is that not right?" she questioned, confused.

Charles closed his eyes and let the monster come out. He turned to look at her with his silvery eyes. "Does this seem right?"

To his surprise she did not back away in fear. Instead she smiled warmly. "It's you. Therefore it seems just right to me." She placed her hand delicately on his cheek and pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

Charles fought at first, but then he gave in to his desires. When he pulled away from the kiss he looked into her beautiful eyes that still wanted him. She knew what he was, and had even seen what he was. Still she desired him. This woman was truly meant for him, and he would love her forever.


End file.
